Jonathan & Nehemiel
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Dean découvre que sa mère lit des MM...Et toute sa vie bascule.


Dean traversa la salle principale du bunker des hommes de lettres,un peu ivre. Il avait passé la soirée à se saouler au bar en charmante compagnie. Il se servit un whisky,le dernier verre avant de se coucher,et s'affala sur une chaise. Son regard fut attiré par un livre,celui dont sa mère n'avait pas décroché de toute la journée, et le prit. Une couverture style « Harlequin » mais avec deux hommes qui se tenaient enlacé.  
Il fronça les sourcils et lut la quatrième de couverture : « _Ethan Ross est un homme comblé : séduisant PDG de Ross Enterprise,il vogue de succès financier aux soirées mondaines. Mais l'arrivée de Lucas Howard,son nouvel assistant,va tout chambouler. Et si Ethan_ _s'offrait la chance de vivre enfin sa vie ?_ _Pour cela,il devra faire la paix avec ses proches mais surtout avec lui-même_ »  
L'aîné des Winchester,qui en avait oublié son breuvage ambré, tourna à nouveau le livre pour observer la couverture.  
\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Murmura-t-il.  
Il relut le texte puis revint encore à l'image,fronçant les sourcils de plus en plus.  
\- Dean ?  
Le susnommé sursauta,faisant tomber le livre et se tourna vers son frère qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.  
\- Bordel,Sammy. Tu m'as foutu les jetons.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- J'allais me coucher et…  
Il ramassa le livre et le tendit à son cadet.  
\- Maman lit des histoires gays.  
\- Des MM  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On appelle ça des MM.  
Dean roula des yeux.  
\- Okay Samantha…  
Dean observa à nouveau la couverture.  
\- Maman dit que ce n'est pas le meilleur. Elle a prêté son préféré à Castiel.  
\- A Cas' ? Elle a donné un livre gay à un ange ?!  
Sam leva les épaules,l'air peu concerné.  
Dean observait sa mère qui prenait son petit déjeuner,à nouveau plongé dans un livre. Il n'avait pas besoin de jeter un œil sur la couverture pour en connaître la catégorie .  
\- M'man ?  
\- Oui,mon chéri ?  
\- C'est un peu bizarre que tu lis des histoires de gay,mais je suis Ok avec ça.  
-Tant mieux. Répondit-elle,sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
\- Mais Cas' a pas besoin de ça. C'est un ange et…  
Elle ferma son livre et lui lança un regard assassin.  
\- Et quoi,Dean ?  
Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche,puis la referma.  
\- Ce n'est pas du porno. Reprit-elle,doucement.  
\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire,m'man.  
\- Bien.  
Et elle reprit sa lecture.  
Le blond n'en parla plus mais il resta perplexe mais aussi un peu curieux sur ce type de littérature.

Quelques jours plus tard,il passa devant la chambre de Castiel dont la porte était restée ouverte. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé sa chambre car l'ange ne dormait pas et il n'y restait jamais plus que quelques heures,mais c'était l'endroit qu'il s'était choisi pour avoir un peu d'intimité.  
Dean roula des yeux en entendant le bruit de la télévision,il entra et l'éteignit.  
\- Bordel,Cas'. t'ai dit 10 000 fois de couper Netflix quand tu pars.  
\- Mes excuses,Dean.  
L'ange venait d'apparaître à quelques centimètres de son protégé qui sursauta avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Sans dire un mot,Castiel fit un pas en arrière.  
\- Laisse tomber…  
Il l'observa et remarqua que son ami tenait un livre dans sa main.  
\- Un livre de ma mère ?  
L'autre hocha la tête.  
\- Son préféré.  
\- Ah wé ?  
Le chasseur lui prit des mains : cette fois ci,pas de couple qui s'enlaçait tendrement entouré de couleurs criardes. C'était juste un livre noir où était calligraphié en or « Tombé pour lui ».  
« _Jonathan Tanner prie Dieu chaque soir,pour sa sœur malade_ _dont il est seul à s'occuper_ _. Mais Dieu ne lui répond jamais et_ _il_ _s'enfonce dans les problèmes. Jusqu'au jour où un inconnu frappe à sa porte. « Je suis l'ange Nehemiel » lui dit-il « Et_ _Dieu m'a envoyé te sauver_ _»_ »  
Dean observa quelques instants le livre,ne sachant que dire. Ce fut Castiel qui prit la parole.  
\- C'est une très belle histoire,tu devrais la lire.  
\- J'aime pas lire,Cas'.Tu le sais très bien.  
\- Je te fais la lecture dans ce cas.  
Le Winchester alla répliquer quand il remarqua l'air obstiné de son ami. Il s'affala donc,un peu à contre cœur,sur le lit.  
Castiel avait une belle voix et Dean fut bientôt vite captivé par l'histoire. Ses préjugés avaient peu à peu disparus et il savourait les différents rebondissements.  
Puis,après presque deux heures,ils entendirent Sam les appelé.  
\- Les courses ! Besoin d'aide pour décharger la voiture! Criait le plus jeune.  
\- Continue,Cas' ! Ordonna cependant Dean.L'autre imbécile de Jonathan doit encore se rendre compte qu'il aime son ange.  
Castiel eut un petit sourire triste et se leva mais le chasseur resta obstinément assis. Le brun allait passer la porte quand Dean reprit.  
\- Nehemiel devrait lui foutre un coup de pied au cul.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Wé… Lui faire face pour qu'il s'assume.  
\- Et que devrait-il lui dire ? Si Jonathan n'est pas prêt à accepter ses sentiments,Nehemiel aura tout perdu.  
Le blond se leva et s'approcha,se mordant la lèvre et regardant intensément ses chaussures.  
\- Il ne le perdra jamais.  
Il eut un silence puis Castiel demanda :  
\- Et moi ?  
\- Tu ne me perdras jamais,Cas'.  
Dean releva le regard et eut un petit sourire.  
\- Mais il serait temps que tu me fous un coup de pied au cul.


End file.
